


And why not take everything easier? And make sure everything goes on?

by BloodFireDragon



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFireDragon/pseuds/BloodFireDragon
Summary: Five years old Milo hasn't figured out yet how to deal with Murphys' Law. It freaks him out, scares him and worst of all, makes him feel like nobody wants to have him around.One day he meets two funny dressed pistachio sellers, who help him see his world with different eyes.(For Splashtail over on Tumblr.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Splashtail on Tumblr asked for a fic about Milo being scared by Murphys' Law and Dakota comforting him.  
> I thought, "Yeah, this sounds great, and pretty easy to write... a short, quick, cute fic..."
> 
> As it turned out I got drifted away and it ended up being a five chapter fic. *sigh*
> 
> Still hope you all like it!! 
> 
> Warnings for feels for Milo and Dakota. ;-)
> 
> The title is from the song "Gustav Gans" by Die Beginner. Quote "And why not take everything easier? And make sure everything goes on? Why all the sadness? Rather look forward and feel very great!"  
> I just thought it suits Milos' and Dakotas' attitudes perfectly.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Go follow me on Twitter (@Irris_T) and tumblr (@irristhaya)! :D

Milo didn't like malls.

 He couldn't remember a lot of times he's been in the mall already - since he's only five - but one thing he knows for sure: The mall is dangerous.

 Its' huge size, all the different shops and stores with all those high, heavy shelfs and fragile items, the escalators and automatic doors - sliding ones and spinning ones, both equally frightening...

 There's just way too much potential here.

 Potential for disasters.

 

Still Milos' parents thought it's a great idea to spend all of Saturday at the local mall.

 And unfortunatelly they brought Milo with them.

 

He couldn't understand how Sara and his mom could be so relaxed. They were wandering with two bad luck magnets at their sides. At one of the most dangerous places on earth!

 Why weren't they freaking out?!

 And why was Milos' dad so calm and not as nervous and angsty as Milo's feeling right now? His heart was rabbitting in his tiny chest, his hands were all sweaty.

 Alone on the way to the mall at least a thousand things had went horribly wrong. And Milo's sure half of them were his fault.

 His parents always told him it's never his fault, bad things happen and you just gotta learn how to deal with them.

 And Milos' dad seemed to do exactly that. He never panicks, always knows exactly what to do... But Milo isn't like his dad.

 All Milo can do is bring bad luck, cause chaos, get people hurt and always stand in the way. Wherever Milo goes, he feels like everybody stares at him immediately, knowing exactly that he's a walking disaster area.

 He understood why no one wanted to have him around them.

 

Of course a lot went wrong at the mall, but his family could handle all the bad luck Milo and his dad were causing.

 Well..., all but one.

 

They were just leaving a store, Milo walking at the back, when he saw how the automatic door was about to slide closed, when he was right between the two sides of it. He ran quickly forward, avoiding to get stuck between the door. Unfortunately though his laces got stuck. He tried to pull it free, but the thing just wouldn't move.

 With an extra strong pull it finally came lose. The force of the pull made Milo stumble bakwards, not able to regain his balance.

 "Milo!" Sara yelled, surprised. His dad tried to catch him, but missed.

 Milo crashed into a mannequin, that stood in front of a clothes store. It started tumbling from side to side and then fell into the mannequin standing next to it, which again fell into the mannequin next to that.

 And so on... A whole row of mannequins fell like dominos.

 Milo - still sitting on the spot on the ground, where he had fallen - watched in shock as the last mannequin fell too, hitting a pistachio stand and setting it into motion.

 The pistachio sellers - two funny dressed men - quickly stepped back, so the stand wouldn't roll over their feet. One of them - an elder man in green clothes - suddenly seemed to have come to his senses after the initial shock and tried to grab a hold of the pistachio stand - Though to no avail.

 "Quick, Dakota! Catch the stand!" Milo heard him yelling. He saw the men running after the stand, but it just became faster and faster.

 It drove directly towards the escalator, that led a level down. Several pedestrians tried to stop it too, but no one had luck.

 Of course, no one's lucky, Milo thought, miserably. As long as I'm here it'll only get worse.

 Milo watched helplessly as the pistachio stand flew down the escalator. He quickly turned around looking for his family. They're helping pedestrians on their feet, who had stumbled in all the chaos.

 Suddenly loud screams and other noises caughed Milos' attention. He quickly stood up and ran over to the glass railing, where he could look down at the level bellow.

 He's just in time as he sees in horror how the speeding pistachio stand crashes through the window of a sports gear shop. Many pedestrians lie everywhere on the ground, slowly standing up again. Apparently they'd jumped out of the way of the stand.

 

But there was no time to focus on the people - Though Milo was sure some of them must be hurt. And he very well knew, that none of this would have happened if he wasn't here.

 A loud crashing sound from inside the sports gear shop announced that the catastrophe wasn't over yet.

 

Suddenly tons of bowling balls rolled out of the shop with loud thrumming noises, that vibrated through the whole structure of the building - maybe the crashing sound Milo had heard seconds ago had been a crashing shelf.

 The bowling balls raced full speed through the level bellow Milo, hitting walls and pedestrians all the same.

 One of them hit a long metal post, which was holding a promotion banner for some product. The pole lost its' balance and fell to one side, where there was a fountain. The low wall surrounding the fountain made one side of the pole shoot up into the air, throwing the bowling ball with full force up too.

 In pure terror Milo saw the heavy ball flying directly at his head. As fast as possible he ducked down. Out of sheer luck - Where did that came from? - the ball missed and just like that shot over Milos' head.

 Instead it shattered through the window of the store behind Milo. A skateboard store.

 Of course, it had to fly into a high shelf, which fell, scattering skateboards all over the floor. The boards crashed into each other - gaining speed that way - and rolled all over this level now.

 One skateboard got shot into the air. It flew extremly high until it hit one of the fluorescent lights, that hang everywhere in the mall.

 The lamp that got hit was only a few meters away from Milo, so he had to strain his head to be able to see the long, rectangular light source up on the high ceiling.

 One of the wires holding it snapped and the lamp SWOOSH!-ed down on that side, swinging like a giant pendulum.

 Milos' eyes widened as he realized that it was swinging directly towards him.

 

That's it, Milo thought. I'm only five, but that's it. My life's over. How will Sara and mom and dad be able to live without me? Will they be sad?

 Endless thoughts shot with lightning speed through Milos' little brain. Each one more depressing than the last.

 Like in slow motion Milo watched as the giant lamp swang directly at him. The glaring, white light blinded him and he felt like a deer. Blinded by fear, paralized by the realization that he'd never run fast enough to escape the lamp.

 

It all happened so fast, Milo didn't even had time to cry, couldn't think about if he wanted to close his eyes or look his death into the eyes and be brave.

 The lamp was only inches away from him; he felt the strong wind from the swing on his skin, a foreshadow of how hard death would hit him.

 Somewhere in the distant he heard people screaming in terror.

 Where they screaming at him? Where they his parents? His sister? Or just some pedestrians, who looked in shock as a little kid - too young yet to even go to elementary school - got crushed to death by a swinging lamp?

 Terror gripped Milo. He didn't want to die yet! He didn't want his family to have to watch as he dies.

 Please, at least let them not be looking right now. A silent prayer. It was all he could do right now.

 Suddenly Milo felt how someone grabbed him by his shirt. His feet were lifted from the ground and he realized that someone was pulling him back.

 

With a loud SWOOSH!! the lamp rushed by and eventually crashed to the ground, making it shake like an earthquake.

 Mouth hanging wide open, staring at the spot, where he had been standing only seconds ago, Milos' eyes were finally filling with tears.

 He turned his head around and saw that one of the pistachio sellers - the one in the green outfit - was holding Milo like a cat holds her kittens. The man seemed completely shocked himself, as did his partner - a younger man in an orange-yellow tracksuit.

 Morsel came flying from the ceiling and the man carrying Milo stepped back a bit, only to find himself standing with one foot unbalanced on a skateboard.

 The man tumbled backwards, almost letting Milo fall in surprise, and was about to plummet over the railing, into his death.

 But fortunately his colleague caught him and Milo, and saved their lives.

 

Milo was put on the ground.

 Oh, how he loved the solid ground!

 It was pretty quiet now, in comparison to the loud chaos of destruction only moments ago.

 Everywhere Milo heard people groaning and crying. Somewhere in the distant he could even hear the siren of a nearing ambulance.

 It seemed like the worst was over.

 Hopefully it was. Milo didn't want to hurt any more people.

 All he wanted was to go home. He wanted his bed! Hide under his comfy blanket, where he couldn't hurt anyone. He wanted to seelp and dream of a world, where he wasn't bad luck. Where he was a normal kid, with friends and hobbies and a normal life.

 

"Is everything alright?" Milo turned around. Through the blurry vision of his tears-filled eyes he could see the man-in-green looking down at him with a sincerely concerned expression. The man in the tracksuit was right behind him, looking just as worried.

 Milo wanted to answer, but he didn't know what to say. There were just too many thoughts in his mind and they were all racing and, and... Suddenly all the emotions of what just had happened rushed over Milo like a heavy tsunami suffocating him under its weight.

 It was simply too much.

 He tried to fight it as good as possible, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Milo broke into a sob. Tears were running down his puffy cheeks, his eyes started burning.

 "I-I... I didn't-, I'm sorry! I... It's my fault! I didn't want this to happen! I'm so sorry..." It was all rushing out of Milo like a waterfall of unintelligible words and Milo was sure half of what he was saying must sound like gibberish to the men.

 "Hey, kid", stopped the man in the tracksuit him. "Hey, hey. It's okay. We're all shocked by what just happened. But look! It's over now!" he exclaimed with a cheerful voice.

 "What's a lot more important right now", the other man said, "is if you're alright. Are you hurt?"

 The tears stopped a bit. Milo thought for a second, trying to concentrate on his body and if he was in pain.

 Then he shook his head, sure that he was fine - Besides the overwhelming fear and guilt, that tried to crush his chest.

 "Kid, ya must have some fine guardian angel!" tracksuit-guy announced, amazed. Milo looked confused at that. He didn't understand what the man was talking about. "That thing could'a crushed ya; it was only inches away, but you survived! Ya really gotta loan me your lucky charm, kid. 'Cause I'm pretty sure I just lost my job over there!" he laughed heartily.

 His colleague didn't seem to find it that amusing; he shot an angry sideways glare at the younger man, but tracksuit-guy ignored him and kept chuckling.

 The sound calmed Milo a little bit. He didn't get how anyone could be this cheery after witnessing such a disaster. But the guy didn't appear to care at all.

 "Heartwarming, how much the success of our mission means to you, Dakota", the man-in-green finally commented.

 "Ey, at least now ya don't have to stand in the overheated, stuffy mall for hours anymore. Isn't that what ya wanted?" Dakota answered and lay his head to the side in a questioning gesture. "We'll get a new job."

 This Dakota guy faszinated Milo. His possitive, layed back attitude was... inspiring.

 

"Milo!" Milo turned around and saw how his mom came running straight at him, relief in her face. In the back he saw his dad and Sara helping pedestrians.

 "Milo, you're okay!" His mom pulled him into a tight hug. He wasn't sure if she had seen how he got almost crushed by a giant lamp, but it wasn't relevant either. "Milo, I was so worried. I couldn't find you."

 "I'm fine mom. These men saved me", he said and pointed at Dakota and his partner. His mom shook the hand of the older one.

 "Thank you so much!"

 "No problem, ma'am. What else should we have done? You got a brave little boy there", the man answered. Dakota simply smiled with a thumbs up and a wink.

 "Yes, I know", his mom said with a smile, and looked down at Milo, pride making her eyes sparkle.

 

Milo and his mom said there goodbyes to the pistachio sellers and walked back to Sara and dad.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Whoo! :D  
> And this time with lots more Dakota and Cavendish! Yay! 
> 
> This chapter is in Cavendishs' POV. 
> 
> Enjoy! :-D

 

**Four days later**

  
"No, Dakota! We will not pet one of the sloths!"  
"Oh, c'mon, Cavendish! He wouldn't even take lots of space; I'd carry him on my back like a backpack. It'll be great! You'll see!"  
"Dakota, I said no! Now come over here and help me get the pistachios out of the animal feeder before more kids come to feed them to the animals."  
Cavendish thought he was used to his partners inappropriate, childish behavior by now, but in the Zoo Dakota was so much worse than usual. Something about being surounded by live animals seemed to hype the man even more than anything else ever does.  
Cavendish understood that it could be faszinating being in a timeline, where there are animals still alive, which were extinct in the timeline you were born and grew up in. He himself was often irritated by such exotic species like that weird horse thing with that unproportional long neck and brown spots on its' fur.  
But Dakota seemed to be exited about simply every animal.  
And that made this mission just more annoying. Not that saving dumb nuts could get a lot more annoying than it was already.

"AHHHH! No, no, get away! Please!" Suddenly a shrill, high pitched voice interrupted Cavendishs' trail of thoughts. Followed by a rush of wild animal noises. The voice sounded somehow familiar.  
"Isn't that-"  
"Hey, it's that kid from the mall!" Dakota exclaimed excited as the same boy from the mall incident came running around the corner. Behind him was a crazed swarm of flamingos, flapping their wings, chasing the child. The birds were each twice the size of the boy; understandably the poor kid was out of his mind.  
He ran as fast as possible. When he turned his head around to see how close the flamingos were, he accidentally stumbled over his own feet and crashed into a table from a food shack. The table flipped and with it fell a parasol, that was attached to it. The parasol shot into the air and into a wheelbarrow a zookeeper was wielding. The man lost control over it and it shot, full speed, against a lamppost, which of course had to lose balance and crash land into the fence of the wolf preserve.  
So now a startled pack of wolves ran free, trying to catch some flamingos and hiding from panicked humans.  
Several wolves ran after a freaked flamingo. It flapped its wings and made weird, loud flamingo noises, and stormed directly towards the pistachio stand (a former hot dog stand the time travelers used to smugle the pistachios from the animal feeder machines out of the zoo).  
Dakota almost got hit, but in the last second he jumped onto the pistachio stand. In exactly the same instant, all Cavendish could think about were the pistachios, so he quickly pulled the stand - now with Dakota on it - away, so it wouldn't get damaged. The stand slowly started rolling down a hill, though really not fast at first, and Cavendish hurried climbed onto it too.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a buffalo stampede came racing by. Everything happened so fast, Cavendish had barely time to process what exactly was going on in front of his eyes. But he realized in pure terror that the buffalos where about to stomp the poor kid from the mall to death.  
Thanks to some cosmic miracle though, his partner suddenly gained lightning fast reflexes. Dakota, aware of the situation, grabbed for the young boy and quickly pulled him on top of the pistachio stand, where he seated him in his lap and held him as tight as possible, close to his chest. Never letting go of the kid, even as the stand began driving faster, down the hill, away from all the chaos.  
With a heavy crash it flew over a big rock, into the air and eventually landed in a couple of bushes. Fortunately as did Cavendish, Dakota and the boy.

Cavendish was sure he must have a serious concussion by now. When he looked after his friend and his protege, he saw with pure admiration that Dakota somehow had managed to hold on to the boy, even while flying through the air.  
Dakota looked like he had a heavy concussion himself. His body was bedazzled swinging from side to side and his pupils couldn't focus enough to concentrate on only one spot.  
But the only thing that seemed important to him right now was the little kid, that tightly clutched around Dakotas' waist with his tiny hands, shaking and silently crying, pressing his face against Dakotas' undershirt.  
It was obvious that he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying.  
What a heartwrenching sight, Cavendish thought, sadly. And according to the look Dakota exchanged with him, his partner was thinking exactly the same thing.  
"Hey, little pal." Dakota looked down at the boy and carefully stroked over his upper back. His voice was quiet and gentle, a genuine smile on his lips to show the kid that everything was okay.  
"It's okay, we're away from all those crazed animals now. They can't hurt ya anymore."  
"Thrmr hrmumru mh hanhmruur" Confused looks between the time travelers.  
"Uh... What?"  
"Young boy...," Cavendish gave his best shot at a reasuring, sympathetic voice, though he was very aware that he wasn't nearly as good in this as Dakota. "Maybe you should move your face from my friends stomach. That way we might understand you better."  
Slowly the kid leaned back a bit, revealing puffy red eyes and a dripping nose. The boy looked carefully between Dakota and Cavendish, maybe recognizing them from the mall.  
"Th-thank you f-for s-saving me. I'm, I-I'm sorry..." the boy stumbled. His voice was so young, so vulnerable.  
Cavendish felt complete pitty with the boy. Someone this young shouldn't feel the need to apologize for whatever, after having went through such a traumatizing experience.  
Dakota apparently felt the same way.  
"What?! What'a'ya talking 'bout? Kid, there's absolutely nothing you have to apologize for. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
"N-No, I'm fine, but-"  
"Why are you even alone?" Cavendish interrupted. "Where are your parents? They must be terribly worried."  
"No, they're home, I-I mean, I'm not here with them. I'm here with my new kindergarten."  
"Your new kindergarten?" Dakota asked. "Why new?"  
"Dakota!" Cavendish scolded the younger man. "Don't you think there are more important issues right now?" He then focused on the kid again. "Where are your educators then, ...?"  
"Milo", the boy said. "My name's Milo. And I-I think the educators forgot about me. I can't find my group anymore. I was looking for them, but they're nowhere in the zoo anymore, and then I got attacked by those scary pink birds, and, a-and..." The kid, Milo, started trembling and almost began crying again. But Dakota could stop him.  
"Woah, hey there, Milo! It's okay! Look, my buddy Cavendish and I are here now. We're gonna help ya find your kindergarten group again. Promise!"  
"I'm not really sure if this counts as "okay"", Cavendish quietly grumbled to himself. He was angry.  
"How in the world can an educated supervisor forget one of their proteges at a fieldtrip?! Don't they count how many kids they have, if anyone's missing?! Why weren't they looking for him yet?"  
"Because I'm new" Milo offered. "I just got into this kindergarten. My old one didn't want me anymore. Just like all the ones before that one. I'm bad luck. People don't like that. So... they don't like me. I guess this one will ban me too." A suffered sigh escapes the little boy. As if he's already accepted the fact that this is how his life looks like.  
What an unapropriate state of mind for a child. He should enjoy his childhood and not spend his time with thinking the world hates him!  
"Aww", Dakota stated, hitting the nail on he head. "But why would they ban you? Why would a kindergarten ban anyone? And how can you be bad luck? You're just a kid. Maybe you're a lil' bit goofy... I'm goofy. But I got never banned because of this. And I have like... a super important job, ... where you probably shouldn't be goofy..."  
"Dakota! Focus! Milo, how long exactly has it been since you have lost your kindergarten group?"  
This seemed to irritated the kid a bit.  
"I don't know. I can't read the clock yet. But it was right after they fed the tigers. My educators said we would go back to the kindergarten now, but then things happened and I got seperated from them..." Milo lost himself in his thoughts, seemingly trying to remember what exactly had happened.  
"What?!" Cavendish asked, shocked. He could remember the time of the tiger feeding perfectly, because Dakota had annoyed him the entire morning with that stupid feeding and how he "totally couldn't miss it".  
"Whaaa-?!" Dakota exclaimed, eloquently as usual. "Cavendish, hey, hey! Do you remember? I wanted to go to the tiger feeding the entire day. And it was absolutely amazing by the way! But that was like, three hours ago... How big are the chances the kindergarten will search for Milo if they haven't yet already?"  
Dakota was right, Cavendish knew that. He also knew what that meant for him, but he really didn't like the thought. After all he had a mission to accomplish!  
"But... Could they really forget about you?" He looked at Milo, hoping the boy would say no immediately.  
With no luck.  
"Yeah, that's pretty likable", the kid said, thinking. "Stuff like that happens to me all the time... I actually just wanna go home now." His voice turned sad and the look in his eyes miserable.  
Cavendish was thinking.  
Dakota made the thinking unnecessary.  
"C'mon, Cavendish, what'a'ya thinking about? We gotta get the kid back home!"  
"Yes, I assume you're right." The kid, Milo, was first priority now. Forget about saving some dumb nuts.  
"What? Wait!" Milo interrupted. "A-are you sure? I really don't think you wanna spend time with me. I already told you, I'm bad luck! I'll only bring you trouble."  
"Oh, c'mon, kid. No, ya won't. Ya can't be "bad luck", nobody's bad luck. Also we're just gonna bring ya home, real quick. How much could go wrong?"

Dakota had no idea...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the new chapter! The next will be up next sunday.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, please! Tell me what you think of this fic.


End file.
